


The Hungriest Hero Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, He fainted, Irondad, No.10 Unconscious, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Unconscious, Whumptober 2019, oopsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: Peter helps Tony reunite with the Avengers. In his quest to eradicate all awkwardness, he forgets to eat. Oops.





	The Hungriest Hero Of Them All

Peter was super nervous.

He couldn’t believe it. He was currently sat with the Avengers.  _ The Avengers.  _ Ned would go nuts when he found out.

They had just finished having dinner together, Tony had introduced him as his ‘genius intern’ to the Avengers - all of them; Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Clint and Wanda. Apparently he needed Peter’s support in this reunion, which Peter had been excited about until he realised he had no time to prepare, as it was happening that night.

Still, he knew that he still had an identity to keep and a mentor to support. So he kept the conversation going between everyone as he barely ate, too focused on making sure Tony was okay and that there were no awkward silences. At least there would be no suspicious glances about how much he could put away - being a growing teenager and having an advanced metabolism made him need to eat more than even Steve.

Now they were going to watch a movie.

Unfortunately, Peter hadn’t eaten anything all day, despite knowing he had too. May had been pulling extra shifts already to make sure that he would have enough money to go to college, no matter how much he told her that he would be fine working for a few years to get the money himself. He couldn’t put more stress on her by telling her how much he needed to eat - she was under the impression that the school gave them free lunches, something he had neglected to correct her on. He had comforted his growling stomach with the knowledge that he would be able to eat more than enough at the tower, but Tony’s last-minute plans had prevented that, not that he blamed Tony.

So as he stood up to go and put the movie in, eager to be helpful, he was soon on the ground, unconscious, having stood up far too quickly for his empty stomach to allow.

* * *

Tony Stark was terrified. Had someone poisoned his kid? Had Peter been hiding an injury again, been too embarrassed to tell him because the Avengers were here? Was he dying?

Usually, Tony was a genius, but how was he supposed to think logically when his kid was lying on the floor?

He rushed forward, ignoring the confused and concerned looks from the people around him, putting his fingers against Peter’s neck and feeling immense relief when he felt the steady pulse. He couldn’t see any blood, but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t any - Peter would go to extraordinary lengths to hide injuries from him.

“Is the kid okay?” Clint asked, worried even though he barely knew him. Peter had made quite the impression on all of them, had been energetic and had probably saved the evening.

“I don’t know.”

And wasn’t that a shock, to hear Tony Stark admitting he didn’t know something.

“Bruce, get over here.”

“I’m not that kind of Doctor, Tony - you’d be better of taking him to a hospital.”

But before Tony could insist that he would only trust his kid with Bruce, that any hospital would run tests and discover the miracle of Peter’s body, Peter’s eyes opened slowly.

“Tony? What happened?” He slurred slightly, hand reaching up to check it really was Tony. He patted his cheek before he realised what he had done and quickly retracted his hand, blushing furiously.

Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed Peter’s hand, “Yeah kid, it’s me. You, uh, took a nosedive for the ground. Want to tell me why?”

Peter’s eyes narrowed in confusion, trying to remember what had been happening just before he passed out. They had had dinner, although Peter hadn’t eaten very much. Why hadn’t he eaten? Wait a minute - 

“I passed out in front of the Avengers?”

“Yeah kid, you did. Any idea why?”

Peter didn’t answer, but looked up and upon seeing the Avengers huddled around him looking at him in concern, rolled over and buried his head in his arms, refusing to accept it as reality.

“Come on Peter, you’ve passed out in front of me before, am I not an Avenger?”

“Tony! You know that’s different, you’re not an actual God or something that I’ve just met.”

“Ouch. And I thought I was your favourite.” Tony put on a fake offended voice, knowing that Peter would rush to correct his mistake.

Peter promptly rolled over, “Of course you’re my favourite, but I know you and you know me and they’re gonna hate me now and think I’m weak because I passed out and I’ve ruined everything because you were trying to be friends again but now you have to deal with me instead and -”

“Kid, hey, breathe.” Tony gripped his hand tighter, giving him the comfort he needed. “I think we can all agree that you’ve saved the night, no one here hates you, you’re puppy eyes are too cute for that. Now stop avoiding the question, where are you injured?”

Around him, everyone nodded, agreeing with Tony’s statement, though they were clearly confused about why Peter might be hurt.

Steve hurried to reassure the kid on the floor, Tony clearly cared about him meaning he had to be pretty special. “He’s right son, without you we would have been an awkward mess.” 

Even Peter was confused, on his patrol this afternoon he hadn’t even been injured, not wanting Tony to see it when he came round. He had done his patrol, gone to the tower and then had dinner. Well, he had been breaking the tension whilst everyone else had dinner. Which meant -

Peter groaned. He could not believe he had fainted in front of the Avengers just because he was a little hungry. If Flash ever found out, he would be bullied mercilessly - then again, he’d have to believe that Peter knew Tony Stark first, so maybe not.

“I’m not injured.”

“You don’t seriously expect me to believe that.”

“No really, Tony, it’s just that, well umm -”

“Spit it out kid, I promise not to be angry.”

Peter looked firmly at Tony’s forehead, not meeting his eyes.

“I just, haven’t had a whole lot to eat today.”

The silence that followed seemed to stretch for centuries.

Tony used his other hand, the one that wasn’t holding Peter’s, to tilt Peter’s chin and force him to meet his eyes, searching for the truth. When he found it he sighed, moving on the floor to a more comfortable position, crossing his legs.

“I noticed that you didn’t eat a lot for dinner -”

Of course, he had, Tony noticed everything about him.

“- But I figured you were just nervous about meeting the team. Didn’t you have lunch and breakfast today? May said that they give free food out at your school.”

Peter shifted uncomfortably.

“Umm, not exactly? I mean there is food available, but it is the paid kind, you know? And well, May is already working enough to try and get me through college, even though I’ve  _ told her  _ that I don’t need to go until I’ve saved up the money myself, she doesn’t need the extra stress of trying to find money to feed me as well, you know?”

It was the Avengers’ turn to feel uncomfortable now, sensing this was becoming personal. Steve was the first to move away and the rest soon followed.

“Oh, kid.” Tony’s voice sounded broken and guilty, clearly feeling responsible for not realising their situation sooner. Peter couldn’t stand it.

“Don’t do that Tony, this isn’t your fault, May and I have managed for alone for a long time. I only fainted because of my metabolism, it’s not a big deal.”

“I’m the adult here kid, okay? It’s my job to make sure you’re healthy and not hungry. So from now on, your internship is a paid one and the more you complain about it, the higher your wages are.”

“Tony, you can’t just -”

“Doubled.”

Peter glared despite the warmth in his heart, he was not some charity case, he and May could look after themselves.

“Look, Peter, you’ve helped me out in the lab enough that I can’t believe I didn’t think of this sooner. And with all the time you’re here helping me, you’re not able to work elsewhere. I refuse to have you going hungry, what if you had fainted earlier when you were out on the streets? Who knows what could have happened. If May knew then she would agree with me. As long as you don’t spend the money on drugs or something we’re good, okay kid?”

Peter nodded, emotion clogging his throat. He fought passed it.

“Thank you.”

“It’s nothing Peter, I’m a billionaire.”

Peter couldn’t just accept that though, Tony had just changed his life. He threw himself at Tony, hugging him as tightly as he could without hurting him.

“ _ Thank you. _ ”

Tony pulled him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so late, the next few were deleted by a friend because they thought it would be funny, so I've been rewriting them. Hopefully, I'll catch up.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
